finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galbana
The is the party airship and main mode of transportation in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. A unique airship in that it can run without a Skystone or Glossair Rings, the vessel acts as a mobile headquarters for Vaan's Sky Pirate party as they travel across the skies of Ivalice and Lemurés. The entire back section of the airship contains a bazaar, where many of the crew and refugees gather. Some, like Cu Sith, set up shops. The moogle Nono is in charge of the ship's maintenance. Story Discovery After Vaan's new airship is destroyed at the Glabados Ruins he, Penelo, Kytes, Filo, and Tomaj are stuck in Rabanastre. They hear reports of a derelict approaching the city outskirts, and despite Penelo's warnings, Vaan, Filo, and Kytes set out in search of it. After a night-time trek through Rabanastre, they exit the South Gate and find the derelict waiting, the Dalmascan guards distracted by another band of "intruders". Vaan and co. decide to hijack the mysterious airship, and after skirting several Dalmascan guards and strange new enemies called Yarhi, the trio are able to board the ship. Once aboard the Galbana, the party must fight several battles against Ba'Gamnan's clan in order to gain control of the ship. Flight Gijuk, Rinok, and Bwagi flee the Galbana after being defeated, leaving Ba'Gamnan alone on the derelict. Vaan, Filo, and Kytes head for the bridge, and Ba'Gamnan's pursuit is stopped short by the airship's sudden rumble. Penelo and Tomaj enter the bridge, only having a few seconds to take in the scenery when the Cache of Glabados reacts with the shining blue light on the bridge. The airship takes off, spreading its wings and shattering the dense cloud of dust that had gathered around it before its journey to Rabanastre. The Galbana ascends into the skies and soon passes through a mist-like layer of red and yellow lights, finally breaking through and reaching the sheltered Purvama of Lemurés, all on auto-pilot. The player is given the opportunity to name their new airship to their liking. The first place the Galbana explores is the Bosco Pampa on Zephyr, the Windward Isles. The party uses the Galbana to explore the floating isles of Zephyr, Tormelados, and The Muruc Cahuac Skysea. After the events with the Judge of Wings in the Underfane of Yaxin Qul, Bahamut rends the Skysea into multiple islands, and the party barely manages to escape on the airship. The Galbana is damaged as a result of Bahamut's fury and crash-lands on Tswarra. Though Tomaj's efforts at repairing the ship are successful, the Galbana strangely refuses to take flight while the relationship between Velis and Penelo grows and Vaan simmers in rage. Only after the nighttime events at Tomaj's Camp and Velis's defeat does the airship "agree" to lift off from the rainforest isle. Upon the party's return from Lesrekta, Isle of Illusions, they find themselves in Galbana's Sky Saloon. Balthier and Fran are on-board, along with the rest of the crew. After learning the truth about the Auraliths, Vaan and company are alerted of the approach of aegyl forces. Upon the return of their anima, the aegyl's first feelings are those of rage and revenge against those from the "underworld," and they attack the ship with a fleet of airborne Yarhi. True Identity The origins of the Galbana are not explained until the return trip to the Glabados Ruins is made. Upon reaching a previously hidden chamber, the party comes upon an elaborate winged statue that explains the ship's purpose. Before the aegyl's exodus to Lemurés, Feolthanos had relations with a viera, which resulted in a new breed, the "Feol Viera". Since his children did not have wings, Feolthanos was forced to leave Ivalice without them. Before doing so Feolthanos constructed the Galbana as the means of transporting his stranded offspring to Lemurés. For reasons unknown, the Galbana failed to accomplish this task in a timely fashion, perhaps because the feol viera had been banished from the Wood and taken refuge in the dark reaches of the Feol Warren. In a flashback it is revealed that Feolthanos surrendered a piece of his anima in the auracite that would bring the Galbana to life, and thousands of years after its creation, the airship sensed Mydia, who had fled from the Warren. It took her to the Sky Continent, where she was reunited with her father and transformed into the Judge of Wings. It seems as if Mydia's new teleportation powers rendered her use of the Galbana obsolete, for the airship left the feol viera and returned to Ivalice, attracted to the piece of auracite Vaan obtained from the ruins. Departure The Galbana serves Vaan and the party well for the remainder of the game, taking them to the Keep of Forgotten Time via the newly discovered pathway, Eternity's March. After Feolthanos's defeat within the keep, his near-eternal rule ceases, and the last of the auraliths shatters. Without the auraliths' sustaining power, the Purvama of Lemurés begins to crumble. The Galbana, sensing the loss of its creator and homeworld, takes off, leaving its inhabitants behind. Tomaj and Nono are able to bring the Strahl to the Gates of Shattered Time, which Vaan and company board. The final scenes of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings depict the main characters on the roof of the Strahl, waving goodbye to the dissolving world of Lemurés; Llyud, who had decided to lead his people to new heights; and the Galbana, soaring without a pilot into the unknown blue skies, its future and destination a mystery. Layout Bridge The Bridge is the first accessible portion of the Galbana. The cockpit is located in the front, with a slot for the auracite found at the Glabados Ruins set in the middle. Flanking the bridge to the right are the Notice Board and the Logbook. The Notice Board is where Tomaj and Larsa pin up notices for missions the party may sign up for. The Logbook near the auracite slot hosts a variety of information, including data on completed missions, Recipe Books, a Folio that serves as a sort of encyclopedia, and a collection of log entries. Sky Saloon The Sky Saloon is housed in the back portion of the Galbana and serves as a rest area, both for the player party and for a variety of guests that join as the game progresses. The area is wide and open, and the hull is made entirely of glass, affording a spectacular view of the passing skies. Most of the floor is also of glass, giving the impression of standing on air. In addition to serving as as "town hall", the Galbana is also a shopping center, with four shops in the corners of the area. *Bottom Left: Penelo cooks and serves meals here. Talking to her at different points in the game unlocks several new missions on the Notice Board, such as Mission 73: Just for Penelo, available once Ivalice proper is visitable. *Top Left: Llyud sells scavenging materials for crafting. At first, the available items will only be of low grade items, but Llyud's inventory will expand over time. The player may also sell their materials to Llyud or converse with him. *Top Right: Cu Sith sets up her crafting workshop, where materials may be forged into powerful weapons. Chatting with her may also unlock a mission or two on the Notice Board. *Bottom Right: Tomaj sells equipment for the party: Weapons, Armor, and Accessories. The weapons are generic and do not have the power potential of Cu Sith's crafted ones. As the party complete more missions on the Notice Board and talk to Tomaj more often, he will sometimes lower the prices of everything in the Saloon by a small percentage. As more items from the Sky Saloon are purchased and its vendors' quests' are completed, the shops will steadily expand until each shop has a huge stone surrounding them. Missions Mission 05: The Treasure is the Key This mission explains the purpose of Summoning Gates. After overcoming a group of Yarhi, Vaan captures the gates and learns to harness its summoning powers to swell his own forces. Monsters *Alraune *Sylph *Garchimacera Mission 06: Unwelcome Guests This mission occurs immediately after Mission 06, and is the last in the series of missions to claim the Galbana. Vaan, Filo, and Kytes fend off the intruding Ba'Gamnan and his gang using the newfound powers of the Yarhi. Leaders *Ba'Gamnan *Bwagi *Rinok *Gijuk Mission 33: Aegyl Uprising The deck of the Galbana is the setting for this battle. Ansei, Llyud's former comrade, leads several rebels in an assault on the airship. Leaders *Ansei *Melancholy Aegyl *Murderous Aegyl *Bewildered Aegyl Monsters *Wyvern *Diabolos Rewards *Rogue's Boots *Auracite x2 Gateways Lemurés In order to reach most places on Lemurés, the airship must first be hovering over a area with an arrow pointing downwards. On these spots the Galbana can descend to the earth, and the party members exit the airship to walk to the locations on that particular island. One disembarking point exists on each of these islands: Zephyr, the Windward Isles, Tormelados, Isle of the Megalith, the The Muruc Cahuac Skysea, and Arda, Heaven's Pillar. After Bahamut breaks the Skysea into a series of islands, three disembarking points will exist on three different islands. As shown by the landing points of the Bosco Pampa and the Muruc Cahuac Skysea, the Galbana is capable of making water landings and exits. Ivalice After the flagship Leviathan appears in the skies of Lemurés, the Galbana can approach it in order to travel to Ivalice, and vice versa. When visiting areas of Ivalice, there are no disembarking points; instead the Galbana can only visit specific locations, such as the Paramina Rift. This is reminiscent of Final Fantasy XII and rules out the possibility of exploring the world of Ivalice on foot. The last gateway for the Galbana is Eternity's March, which leads to the Keep of Forgotten Time. Inhabitants Besides the shop owners, a number of other beings will eventually reside within the Galbana. After rescuing several aegyl from cruel Sky Pirates at the Kisne Rise, Vaan invites them to stay and rest within the Galbana. The aegyl are initially suspicious of the humes, but after a time grow trustful of their hosts. A sahagin who speaks hume language also inhabits the Sky Saloon. He is known as Namingway and often hides in hidden spots throughout the Saloon, changing positions as the storyline moves on. The player may talk to him anytime in order to change the ship's name. After the party meets Rikken at Port Marilith and learns of the damage to his airship, some of Rikken's crew takes refuge on the Galbana. Attracted by the Sky Saloon's comfortable quarters and Penelo's supposedly "delicious" cooking, the crew members decide to become permanent residents on the airship. The last group of refugees include a wide range of races, all former Sky Pirates. They include: *Sablé, a Fusilier, who enjoys partying and gatherings called "fetes". *Bask, a Monk who is especially fond of Penelo's cooking, to her delight and Kytes's dismay. *Teak, a Ninja who is one of the few to publicly hold Tomaj in high esteem. *Terge, a Dragon Knight in green armor who tries to find his anima through the help of the other aegyl on the ship. *Harna, another Dragon Knight who is one of the first aegyl to realize that the aegyl must reach out to the inhabitants of Ivalice. *Ciett, a Sky Warrior who says little, but is one of the few aegyl to completely trust the motives of Vaan and his companions. *Minuit, a Sky Soldier and Ciett's close friend who shares his belief in Clan Galbana. *Fye, a Sky Samurai who promises to retain her anima to improve her life. *Vazz, a seeq with an adventurous streak and an easy-going nature. *Vazz's Wife, an unnamed viera Warmage who resents her husband chasing "fool fantasies". Gallery Etymology The Galbana is named after Galbana lilies, the favorite flowers of Reks, Vaan's elder brother, as told in Final Fantasy XII. The is a particular passion flower found in the lush forests of Brazil. Trivia *Although its default name is "Galbana" the player can name the ship anything they want. In doing this, they also change the name of their clan. *The Galbana is featured on the logo of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category: Airships